Hetalia AZ Challenge
by AyamiAras
Summary: Challenge: Write 26 Hetalia one shots titled after an emotion/feeling starting with each letter in the alphabet. Characters/Pairings: Most all of them. Genres: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Angst, Fluff. I'm trying to write as wide a variety as I can. I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading.
1. Angry

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Angry**

Characters: Greece and Turkey

Rating: T for mild implied sexual themes

A/N: So my friend, Kanki Youji, introduced me to the Hetalia A-Z challenge. Basically, I have to write one Hetalia fanfiction for each letter of the alphabet. I also wanted a bit more of a theme and so each fanfic will be titled an emotion as well. Kinda like a status update! xD I'm going to rate the whole thing M because I'm not sure what I'll end up writing (probably some Romano foul language and more sexual themes u/u and perhaps violence). Each chapter will also be individually rated (as you may or may not have noticed above).

For A I just had to do Angry because it made me think of when Japan tried to get angry. Then a TurkeyxGreece idea started swimming around in my head. I was a little nervous to make this my first fic because I've never really done anything with Turkey and Greece before. I looked up some history on wikipeadia and ended up getting really into it. I had fun writing and I hope that you have fun reading!

* * *

><p><em>It started out as simple curiosity. Does Japan ever get angry? I for one have never seen him angry and I've heard that no one has ever seen him angry. One day I finally asked him about it. We agreed that we would both try getting angry. That simple curiosity led to events that soon spiraled out of control.<em>

"Greece! It's been over a month now! How long does it take to develop pictures and then send me the copies?" Turkey was shouting into his end of the phone. "I let you borrow my camera and I haven't even gotten that back yet! I demand that you return it to me along with the pictures that you promised me! Oh, forget it! I'm tired of leaving messages. I'm coming over there right now!" Slamming down the receiver, Turkey stormed out of his home and marched over to Greece's house without a second thought.

In no time at all, Turkey found himself banging on Greece's front door and shouting to be let in. After a few minutes of no answer, the country took a step back and seriously considered breaking down the door until something else caught his eye. Waking from an afternoon nap between two potted plants, a gray tabby cat yawned lazily and stretched its paws out. Each toe separated and a sharp claw extended before retreating back beyond the soft fur. Slowly getting to its feet, the cat spared only a moment's glace at Turkey before flicking its tail and turning in the other direction. It had more important things to do.

The country watched the feline saunter away and decided to follow it. If he knew anything about finding Greece, it was that following a cat was more helpful than following a blood hound would be. He had used this method several times in the past and it had never failed him once, and it didn't fail him now either. The gray tabby lead Turkey around to a side yard that was littered with colorful plastic bowls filled with water and cat food. Cats were everywhere, mewing and eating and bathing and sleeping. The gray tabby joined them.

On the other side of the sea of cats was a man with brown hair. He was bent over one of the bowls and was filling it carefully with dry cat food. A calico colored kitten was rubbing up against the male, earning itself a quick scratching behind the ears. The man looked up and noticed Turkey watching him from beyond his precious cats and his simple smile faded away into a scowl. "Turkey. What are you doing here?" He raised his voice and several of the cats flinched. They had never heard such a tone from the kind man who fed them.

Quick to answer back in a slightly louder voice, Turkey said, "If you would answer my calls at least once you would know the answer to that!" Then he proceeded to wade through the fur balls to get closer to the younger nation. "I want my camera back and I want that picture of Japan!"

"Camera? Japan?" Greece's voice returned to his more laid back tone as he pondered what he had just heard. After a few moments of that, he finally remembered, "Oh. Right. I haven't been able to get around to developing that picture yet."

Without pausing, Turkey grumbled, "Of course you haven't. You know, sometimes you're just too slow. You should learn how to pick up the pace sometimes."

"And why should I do that?" Greece retorted with a snort, "So I can cater to impatient people like you? In case you haven't realized it, I have stopped trying to please you a long time ago."

"Idiot! I know that! How could I not? All the fights we've been in. I'm pretty convinced that you're actually going out of your way to do the opposite of cater to me!" By this time, Turkey had picked his way through the cats and made it to Greece.

They eyed each other for a moment of silence before Greece finally said, "Go home. I haven't developed the picture yet, so you can't have your camera back right now."

"No," the older nation said stubbornly. "I came here today to get my camera and that's what I'm going to do. Show me where it is. I'll develop the picture myself!"

Greece paused for a moment, surprised. Then he asked, "You know how to do that?"

Turkey shrugged his shoulders, "Sure I can."

_Apparently, "Sure I can" in Turkish translates as "No, but let me try anyway." We spent hours developing that film. I was afraid that that idiot would ruin the picture, so I gave him a few other pictures to try first. Good thing I did because he ruined them all. He had no idea what he was doing even though he claimed that he did. I can tell when Turkey is lying. He does this thing with his eyebrows and the corners of his lips start twitching. I pointed it out to him when I was still living under him and because he didn't want other nations figuring that out, he designed a mask to wear to hide those features. I told him it looked stupid and he gave me a spanking._

_Anyway, as much as I hate to admit it, Turkey is actually pretty smart. Despite not having a clue as to what to do, he figured it out eventually and he even got to be pretty good at it and I now have several pictures of my cats fully developed. Now I just need to find frames for them all._

"Okay, give me the picture of Japan now," Turkey asked, holding his hand out. Greece placed the blank photo paper gently in his hand and watched silently as the other began the process. Neither of them spoke until the picture was finally starting to come through.

"What in the world is this?" Turkey shouted angrily.

Looking in over his shoulder at the picture, Greece realized that he had made a mistake when taking the picture. Instead of a picture of an angry Japan (an extremely rare sight), there was a picture of Greece's finger (a rather common sight).

"You idiot!" Turkey started screaming, "You can't do anything right, can you? I should have raised you better. I should have been stricter with you! Maybe then you wouldn't have been able to oppose me and leave my house. Well, I'm sure you think it was all worth it, huh? I can see what a wonderful job you're doing on your own! You can now take out-of-focus pictures of your own digits!"

"Well at least I'm on my own! So what if I can't take a picture? It's better than living with you!" Greece shouted right back. His lethargic tone was gone once again and his angry voice came out. It wasn't anything new to Turkey, but it was something that was used only with Turkey. No other nation ever really saw Greece get so angry so easily. Turkey was special in that way. He always had been, ever since Greece could remember. "You think I _liked_ living with you? Ever since you showed up and took my home from me, things only got worse! Every way I could suffer, I suffered! My economy suffered! My intellects suffered! You imposed that inferior religion! And then you made those of us who weren't part of your religion pay extra taxes or face imprisonment. Then you even…" Greece trailed off. He had broken into a cold sweat recalling his childhood, he couldn't finish.

Aware of where his former province was going, Turkey smirked and a dark look entered his eyes. "Then I even…what?" he mocked in a low voice, "Are you talking about what you called 'the Tribute of Children?'"

Greece's pupils dilated and his green eyes flashed to Turkey's brown ones. The Tribute of Children that Turkey was talking about was something Greece would rather not remember. While under Turkey's rule, one out of five young boys were taken from each Christian community and forcibly converted to Islam. Likewise, young girls were also taken from their families and put into harems. Greece, a child himself at the time, was no exception to this and he was taken by Turkey.

"Don't you dare…" Greece said in as strong a voice as he could muster, but Turkey ignored the empty threat. He was going to win this argument and he didn't mind having to stoop to such a low level as bringing up the Tribute of Children to do it.

"You know, you still look the same as you did back then." Turkey took a step closer and Greece took a step back. "Your eyes are full of fear and yet there's a strong hatred in them as well." Another step and Greece found himself pressed against the wall. "But there's something else there as well. There's a small spark that I've always loved about you." Turkey put a hand on either side of Greece's head, trapping the other between the wall and himself. "When I would touch you just right, all that anger and fear you had towards me would melt away so suddenly. I wonder if I can make you melt again."

Before Greece could protest, Turkey's lips were crashing against his own. The older nation then pressed their bodies together and held Greece's wrists securely with one hand. Greece struggled against Turkey's strength, but he couldn't get away. Finally, he managed to break the kiss just in time to let out a startled gasp as Turkey's other hand slipped under his shirt. Then Greece grew quiet and his head fell forward, covering his eyes with his soft brown hair.

Smirking at his victory, Turkey let go of Greece's wrists and slipped it under the other's chin. Raising Greece's face, Turkey looked into his eyes and said in a low voice, "There's that spark that I love so much." With that, Turkey gave Greece a gentler kiss and even got one in return.

_All I had wanted was to see Japan angry. It was so rare to see him get so angry. I wonder what it was that got him into such a rage. I'm glad that I got to witness such an amazing event, but that was the starting point from where everything went downhill. I hate Turkey. He makes me so angry and yet why is it that he can make all my anger disappear like that? And so quickly too. I don't understand it at all. Until I can comprehend my feelings towards Turkey, I will continue to hate him and continue to get angry._


	2. Bittersweet

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Bittersweet**

Characters: North Italy

Rating: K. It's North Italy and although I somehow managed to make it somewhat angsty, it's still nothing to up the rating for.

A/N: So for my first fanfic, I almost made Turkey and Greece fluffy and then I write an angst piece for Northern Italy. I think something is broken inside of the Hetalia fanfiction writing part of my brain. But all joking aside, I'm actually rather excited about this. I want to continue writing unique fanfictions for this ABC challenge. Oh, but despite what I say, I really have no idea what's going to come out of my brain. Haha, so writing these is just as fun as reading them for me! Last random note: This chapter was almost titled "Truthful" but I didn't want to have to wait until T to post it and my friend offered the title "Bittersweet" and I loved it. I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading!

* * *

><p>I never liked cleaning. I never liked being a maid. I never liked dressing like a girl. I never liked being controlled by someone else. I never liked half of the things I did. The one thing that I truly liked was getting a simple pat on the head, literally or figuratively. When Spain would marvel at how well I cleaned, I suddenly liked cleaning. When Austria would say that I'd done well as a maid, I suddenly didn't mind being one. When Hungary would tell me over and over how cute I was, I suddenly wanted her to dress me up in more of her old clothes. When other nations would fight because they wanted control over me, I suddenly didn't mind not being my own country. Whenever I would get praised or patted on the head, I suddenly didn't mind doing the other half of the things I did that I originally didn't like.<p>

Even after I became my own country I still continued doing things that I didn't like doing so I could be patted on the head. To tell the truth, I don't like being a coward. I don't like surrendering so easily. I don't like being useless. I don't like being "Hetalia." The reason I do all of that stuff still is because it's rewarding to me. If I was strong and tough and wasn't a coward, I wouldn't be told how cute I was anymore. If I could fight on my own and didn't surrender, no one would help me or come to my rescue anymore. If I was useful and could do the simple things that Germany has been trying to teach me, he wouldn't have to spend so much time with me to make sure I understand. If I was just "Italia" instead of "Hetalia" I wouldn't be the nation that everyone seems to like.

I don't like putting on this act and doing all of these things, but I like being pat on the head.

I've been doing things that I don't like for what feels like forever. Sometimes I get confused as to what things I like doing and what things I don't like doing. Some things have grown on me. Truthfully, I only ever started painting because it pleased my grandpa. Now that he's not around anymore I still paint. I don't know why I do it. Maybe I'm afraid that if I stop painting people will notice and then they'll notice my act as well. Maybe I just like painting now.

Although, what I paint is an extension of my act as well. It has to be cute or silly or pretty. I once was feeling down and wanted to paint a sad picture. Upon the canvas in front of me a landscape filled with toned down blues and greens appeared. I painted the wind flying through the grass and the trees. In the middle of the vast landscape I drew myself. I was facing away and looking to the sky. All around me was nothing. Not even a bird in the sky. I was alone within my painting. It was a wonderfully beautiful and expressive painting. One of the best things ever to come from my hands, but it wasn't "Hetalia." "Hetalia" isn't allowed to be sad, ever. "Hetalia" has be to happy all the time because people always comment that they love how I'm always happy, how I bright up their day, how my smile is so cute. And so I painted over my masterpiece. I replaced the duller colors with brighter ones and added a rainbow of flowers to the field. I repainted myself, facing forward this time, and I wasn't alone. I painted Germany and Japan to either side of me. I added rabbits in the brush and birds in the sky. I painted a smile on my face, something I've gotten used to doing over the years. When I was finished, no one would ever know that sorrow was behind such a bright and happy scene. No one would ever see the masterpiece that was born from such "un-Hetalia" emotions.

I realize that I've done this to myself. "Hetalia" is never allowed to be sad because I never allowed myself to be sad. People didn't pat my head when I was depressing. "Hetalia" is weak because I never allowed myself to be strong, ever. I gave myself this role filled with extremes. I was being greedy. If I always act this way then I'll always be pat on the head. Why should I ever act in a way that won't get me praised? I didn't realize until it was too late that sometimes I just want to be sad or sometimes I just want to be brave and strong.

People fell in love with "Hetalia." They like this act that I've put on filled with extremes. I'm afraid to change it now. If I start showing when I'm sad, or fighting instead of running away, or throwing the darn grenade correctly the first time, will people still like me? If I stop doing the things that make up "Hetalia," then I won't be "Hetalia" anymore. People like "Hetalia," but will they like "Italia?"

I'm too afraid to find out. No matter how many times I think these same thoughts, I always end up being a coward and so I never change. I continue to smile, even when I'm not happy. I continue to run away, even when I think I could stand a chance. I continue to eat pasta, even when I'm not really in the mood. I continue to be "Hetalia," even when I'm still (and always will be) "Italia" on the inside.

When I do all of these things, I get my pat on the head and suddenly I don't mind being "Hetalia" so much anymore, because a pat on the head is really all I've ever wanted.


	3. Cramped

**Hetalia A-Z**

**Cramped**

Characters: Most all nations

Rating: G Nothing too bad.

A/N: So this is the first of several fanfictions that I will post here that I got my inspiration from some news story. Yahoo is my home page so the news stories will most likely come from there. I will also link to the story so that you can read the whole thing if you're interested. For this fanfiction here is the link (but without the spaces): http :/news .yahoo .com /challenges-loom-world-population-hits-7-billion-040835519 .html

Other things to note: So for this fanfiction I needed a lot of countries that are either not in Hetalia or aren't as well known. I did my best to use cannon traits when I could and popular fannon as well. One thing I'd like to mention in particular is India. Although that character doesn't really have a huge spot in my fanfiction I made him a man. I've seen many things pointing to India being female, but since nothing is official I decided to make him male. I made this decision after reading about the "gender gap." Actually, when it comes to any of the characters I write in my fanfictions, if you see a problem or think of a way I can make my writing them better please leave a review with your criticism. That's always strongly encouraged (just in case I've failed to say that already). Any criticism is accepted. I'm always trying to improve myself. Comments/Reviews of any kind really are encouraged even if it's just a simple "hey! I liked it! :D" Ok, now that all of that is out of the way...I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading!

* * *

><p>"Alright dudes, here's the problem," America said from the head of the oval table, "As of October 31st, the world population will has reached 7 billion people. Now, that's awesome and all, but all those 7 billion people have to share the Earth's resources and if we keep growing, we're gonna run out of food and water. We should do something." The whole time he was talking, he was staring across the table at one nation in particular.<p>

"Aie! Why are you staring at me?" China got defensive immediately. He might have been the most populous country, but his birth rate had slowed dramatically recently thanks to three decades of strict family planning laws. "If you want to blame anyone then blame India. At my house couples are only allowed one or two children. We are not contributing to the problem here."

India scowled. Sure, it was predicted that India's population would overtake China's by the year 2030, but his country's birthrate had also gone down recently. However, family planning was still quite controversial. Gender screening was another population issue in India (that China shared as well). Many families opted to give birth to male children and abort females after learning the gender. This ended up producing a wide gender gap which is its own problem all by itself. "What about you, America? You're next on the list of the most populous nations."

"Um, excuse me," Russia rose one hand to single that he wished to speak, "At my house, birth rate is actually is big concern, but for different reason. I have an aging population and low birthrates." Many Western European countries nodded their heads as well as Japan. There were several nations that felt awkward about this issue since their countries were facing the opposite problem.

"Actually, it looks like the part of the world that has the highest birthrate is..." America was looking at a paper that apparently had numbers and facts listed on them. "Sub-Saharan Africa." He frowned, obviously not knowing where or who that was, but as he looked around the room, he could pick out which countries belonged to that region by their nervous facial expressions and lack of eye contact. "Dudes, what's up?"

Seeing as how none of his African brothers were going to speak up, Egypt threw them under the bus, "They are all producing twenty-five babies per family."

This elicited a roar of shock from many of the other nations. "Who gives birth to twenty-five kids?" "Don't you have any shame?" "What's the matter with you?" "You guys are some of the poorest nations, why would you give birth to so many children when you can't support them?" Some of the African nations shouted back, arguing that some families only had nine children and that twenty-five was an exaggeration. They argued that this was a culture issue and that the other nations had no place to tell them how to build a family. Children were actually seen as a source of wealth until recently.

Finally a voice rose up among the shouts. It wasn't fair for half the world to gang up on this small collection of nations. Besides, nothing would ever get done if they were only going to yell at each other the whole time. Annoyed, Germany shouted out, "All of you shut up!" When it finally quieted down, he sighed to himself. Why did it always have to be him? Was he the only responsible one at these meetings?

Now that it was quiet, one of the accused nations spoke up. It was Uganda. "I'll admit that I was disdainful of population control in the past, but my population is growing too fast and my economy can't keep up with it." After anti-government protests, violence and deaths, Uganda was willing to take action or risk facing a crisis situation. "I am working on raising awareness of the issue and educating about birth control. The problem is being addressed." Many of the other accused nations nodded their heads in agreement, Nigeria and Burundi just two of them. They were trying to educate their people, empower their women, and in the meantime find enough water, food, and work for all of their people. "In the meantime the real concern is simply water. We have enough land that we can grow our own food, but getting water to these fields is proving to be difficult."

"You need water?" America asked, "Well then let's build a giant hose and pump water from the ocean into, uhh, where did you guys say you lived again?"

"America, you git! That will never work!" England shouted, rolling his eyes at the younger nation.

"Why do you always gotta shoot down my ideas right off the bat, huh, England?" America whined.

"Because you never come up with any plausible ideas, that's why."

And thus, yet another world council meeting ended with little or no progress made at all.


	4. Distressed

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Distressed**

Characters: The Nordics! Mainly Denmark, but also the rest.

Rating: G

A/N: So the idea for this fanfiction came to me in the form of an online news story. If you'd like to read the actual article it can be found here: http:/ news. yahoo. com/ beating-butter-denmark-imposes-worlds-first-fat-tax-075500822. html (without spaces)

So, again, I decide to go for the characters I know little about. xP Oh well, I'm learning my Nordics slowly and I'm rather excited about that! Oh, but the next fiction will be about America x England (I know, so much for the unique stories. xP But I just HAD to do it, as you'll see later. In the meantime...) I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Norway asked, looking at a plate sitting in front of Denmark.<p>

"It's a Danish," was the pathetic reply.

"What's wrong with it?" Finland asked, genuinely concerned about the crispy black mess on the plate.

"Fat tax," was all the Dane could muster to say.

Denmark had always been rather health conscience and a few years back had banned trans fats from his home. Experts said that helped lower the rates of cardiovascular disease by over 30 percent! Sugar also has a higher tariff on it in the name of health. More recently, Denmark's boss decided to add a "fat tax." That meant that everything that contained saturated fats (found mainly in animal products such as milk, butter, and meat) went up in price.

"Sixteen krone for every kilogram of saturated fat were added to the price of any food that contains more than 2.3% saturated fat." Denmark muttered, his head hanging in disappointment and shame.

"How much is that again?" Finland leaned over to ask Sweden. Finland was the only one of the Nordics to use the euro.

"A little more than two Euros or about 3 U.S. dollars," was the conversion that Sweden was able to come up with in his head after little thought at all.

"You know they're probably just imposing the tax to raise revenues," Iceland stated flatly. All of the Nordics had rather high taxes and while most of them were usually accepted, there were always a few new taxes that just didn't get public approval.

Denmark hunched further into himself, ashamed. That signaled to the other Nordics that Iceland had hit the nail on the head. In fact, the proposed bill didn't come from the nutrition council, but was completely from the Tax Ministry who happened to be one billion krone ($180 million) short.

Despite all of that, Denmark still bought the lines about wanting to improve the health of his people and extending the average lifespan. The tax was supposed to help fight against cardiovascular disease, obesity, and diabetes. He wanted to live healthily.

"Why are you so worried about your health anyway? It's not like you're obese," Norway poked at the Danish, if it could even be called that.

"Yeah," Finland piped up as well, "What are the numbers? Less than 10% of your population is considered obese. That's better than Europe's 15% average and America's 33.8%."

"But," Denmark muttered, "The average lifespan is still lower than the other countries like Spain and France and…" he peeked up and looked at Sweden before dropping his head again. Sweden's average life expectancy was 81.5 years compared to Denmark's 79. The hope was that that number would improve with the new tax.

"That doesn't mean that you should quit eating all saturated fats. You can still put milk and butter into your Danish, Denmark," Finland chuckled a little bit at how childish the other nation was acting.

"What? Did you seriously not put _any_ butter in that thing?" Iceland was surprised. He knew Denmark was an idiot, but that was pushing it even for him. "No wonder it came out the way it did!"

"Everything in moderation," Sweden voiced, agreeing with Finland with a simple nod of his head.

"Just try using less butter instead of none at all next time, okay?" Finland found his voice getting softer as if he really was talking to a child. It was hard to think that he used to be under this person's control.

Reassured by his friends' comforting words, Denmark raised his head to look at everyone. He nodded to show that he understood.

"So go and make a new batch and this time put butter in it, you idiot," Norway pointed at the thing still sitting on the table. "Throw this failure away and never bring anything like it back, you hear?"

Happy at the thought of making better Danishes, Denmark stood up tall, ready to bake the best Danish ever, but then he suddenly hunched his shoulders, "Can anyone loan me a few krone? The price of butter went up."


	5. Embarrassed

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Embarrassed**

Characters: America and England

Rating: T for mild implied sexual themes

A/N: Yet another story inspired by a news story (I didn't mean for all of these to be back to back. The titles just helped that happen.) . Don't know what I'm going to do for F yet, but I don't have any more news stories to transform into fictions at the moment. Anyway. Here's a link to the news story (without spaces again): http:/ news. yahoo. com/ leaning-tower-london-big-ben-tilting-163801006. html

Also, the video has stopped working, but I found it again and you can watch it here (sorry it's so long Dx): http:/ news. yahoo. com/ video/ newyorkcbs2-15751042/ big-ben-tower-is-leaning-26896527. html;_ylt=AnUUN_RE6nQskYlRruThBH_zUc0F;_ylu=;_ylg=-;_ylv=3

Also I know I said that I wanted to try writing unique fiction and stepping out of my boundaries a little, but this probably won't seem like one. It's USUK, what's further away from a 'unique Hetalia fanfiction' than that? Maybe one about Germany and Italy (which will probably end up in here as well). Anyway, the only thing I can say is that I tried to make a few pop culture references (which I don't normally do), that's stepping out of my boundaries…kinda. Unique or not, I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading!

* * *

><p>"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…" Someone was talking about something that was probably important, but terribly boring. Thus America wasn't paying attention. Instead, he sat back in his seat and browsed the internet on his new i-pad. He had just been playing a game of Angry Birds and sending IMs to his brother who was sitting beside him. Canada gave him a few hard looks and didn't reply. After getting bored with that, the bored nation took to browsing the top news stories of his nation. The other countries thought that America was such an idiot and so ill-informed, but he did actually read the news. Today, while he was ignoring whoever it was that was speaking at this world meeting, America was reading about how the Kardashians were getting a divorce and about a professional taste test between American coke in cans and Mexican coke in those fancy glass bottles (The glasses were cool, but American coke kicked ass!) Then another headline caught his attention and America couldn't contain himself.<p>

"No freaking way!" He shouted, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table. This caught the attention of the other nations including England who had been the one speaking.

"What is it, America? Do you have a question?" England raised a bushy brow at the younger nation, seriously doubting that whatever was about to come out of his mouth was not worth the time.

"Dude!" America was seriously excited, "The McRib is back!" America caught a few eager looks flash around the table, but otherwise no one else said anything. "I'll be right back…"

"America!" England scolded, "We are in the middle of a very important meeting, can't it wait?"

America just stared at this man in disbelief. _Wait?_ _Wait for the McRib?_ "Dude, I don't think you understand. It's the _McRib_! This only happens like once every few _years_! It's like Haley's comet! I can't miss this opportunity!" America wasn't going to take no for an answer and he already was out of his seat and heading for the door. "I'll be back before the meeting ends and I'll take notes from Canada on what I missed. It'll be fine! Whoever wants me to pick them up a McRib can pay me back when I return! Later, dudes!"

About an hour and a half later, the star spangled nation returned with an armful of bags filled with not only McRibs, but French fries and extra barbeque sauce as well. After barging into the room and interrupting the speaker (which America noted was still England), he weaved his way around the room, graciously handing out McRibs to the other nations at the meeting and demanding to be paid. Finally sitting back down, his propped his feet up on the table and started eating. Beside him, Canada, one of the nations who had taken America's offer of the McRib, guiltily bit into the treat, but at least _he_ was still paying attention.

England stared at the rude nation for a few moments before continuing only to be interrupted by America's "Mmmm, oh! So good," and other such comments and sounds. Irritated, England raised his voice and pushed forward.

America was in heaven.

After about 12 McRibs, America licked his fingers and pat his stomach. Sighing contentedly, he picked up his soda and took a long drink, finishing off yet another supersized cup of coke. Then America picked up his ipad again for the first time since he had returned to the meeting. Now that he was happy and fully, he was too tired to listen to England, so it was back to the internet.

A few new news stories had popped up and America browsed the headlines, too lazy to actually read about whatever was happening on Wall Street, or about the rhino that got airlifted. There was one headline, though, that caught enough of his attention that he had to click on it and read the article. (Thankfully it was short). America started reading it with growing humor and a devilish twinkle in his eye.

"England!" America suddenly shouted, slamming his hands down on the table and standing up for a second time.

England glared at the nation, shocked (hadn't he raised America better than this?) "Yes, America?" He asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Dude! Are you okay?" He feigned concern, but America's old caretaker could tell that the younger nation was up to something.

"Yes, America I am fine. Now sit down and pay attention for once! This is very critical…"

America interrupted the other and pointed at the screen of his ipad, "Well I ask because I was just reading an article and it says that Big Ben is leaning!" It suddenly became very hard for the young nation to keep a straight face and a small handful of other nations found it difficult too. Many polite coughs and averted eyes occurred while England blushed furiously.

"Ohohoho," France laughed loudly, taking the lead from America and started poking fun at England as well. "Not to worry, America. You wouldn't understand this because you're still so young, but for someone as _old_ and _out of practice _as England is…" but he suddenly found that a laser pointer had been thrown at his head. It was the one England had been using to point to a projection. "Ow! What was that for? If you leave a mark on my beautiful face just because I said the _truth_…OW!" This time England had thrown the nearest pencil and was already searching for larger ammunition.

"You shut up! And you, America!" England looked upon the one who started this with embarrassment and rage and it caused a shiver to run down the younger nation's spine. "What does this have anything to do with what we're talking about?"

"Well, I was just…" America began, his voice less confident than before.

"I am quite fine, thank you. Now can we _please_ move on?" England snapped, trying to retain his dignity.

"Oh, England," France called, not deterred by the array of objects being thrown at his head, "you're blushing." He winked and that was when England finally snapped. The embarrassed country lunged across the table and started strangling the damn frog who happily fought back calling out the lyrics to a nursery rhyme but changing the lyrics a bit, "Big Ben is falling down, falling down, falling down! Oh Big Ben is falling down, my fair Arthur!"

"I make a motion for a short recess!" America quickly shouted over the commotion. "All opposed? Good! There's no one. Okay, everyone, meet back here in fifteen minutes!" And with that, the nation quickly scrambled for the door.

England's head shot up and swiveled around to watch the American. "Don't think that you're going to get away that easily!" England released his hold on France and gave chase to his little brother who needed to be punished.

Meanwhile, the other nations shifted awkwardly in their seats, unsure of what to do. England still had the floor. Should they take a recess or continue?

"Hey! It's true," a cheery voice finally said. Spain had gotten out of his seat and ventured over to take a look at America's ipad. The article was still up and Spain began reading it aloud, France urging him on from beside him. "British landmark Big Ben is leaning to such an extent that the tilt can now be clocked with the naked eye," Spain began reading the article, then he skimmed a bit and read out a line here and there. "The 96 meter (yards) high clock tower of the Houses of Parliament…is sinking unevenly into the ground, causing it to lean toward the northwest." He chuckled a bit, but France pushed him to read more. "The tilt is now just about visible. You can see it if you stand on Parliament Square and look east, toward the river. I have heard tourists there taking photographs saying 'I don't think it is quite vertical.'" Here Spain started laughing and shook his head. He couldn't continue.

Rolling his eyes, France pushed his friend out of the way and continued the reading, "These levels are not considered to be unsafe. 'If it started greater acceleration, we would have to look at doing something but I don't think we need to do anything for a few years yet.'" He paused and then raised his eyebrows cockily, "Oh? There's a video too."

Without hesitation, he clicked on it and the room was filled with a reporter's voice, "London Bridge is falling down. It's just a nursery rhyme, but it turns out that another English landmark really is falling down…" Spain nudged France and shoved him so he could watch the video. By this time, a few other curious nations couldn't help but peek over their shoulders as well including China, Russia, and Canada to name a few.

Not even a minute into the video, the inevitable comparison was drawn between the "Leaning Tower of London" and the "Leaning Tower of Pisa" in Italy, much to the chagrin of both Italys (especially the half in which the tower was home). Romano angrily refused to listen to any more of the jokes and stormed out of the room, followed quickly by his younger brother. A few other more squeamish or polite nations took this time to also leave the room to return only after order had been restored.

The video ended by saying "At this rate, Big Ben's time won't be up for at least another ten thousand years." Then the news reporters gave a few witty comments and even the weatherman joked about it before the short clip was cut off. Oh, if only those reporters knew what Big Ben leaning actually meant, they could make so many more jokes! The nations gathered around certainly were quite clever and exchanged the best they could think of.

Suddenly America was back in the room. He was red in the face from running, but a wide grin was also displayed. He was certainly having fun too. At his arrival, the jokes only continued, "Oh, America! Did you read the whole article? Watch the video clip? You have nothing to worry about. Big Ben'll still be up and working for at least another ten thousand years!" France nudged the young nation in the ribs and winked at him.

America laughed, still out of breath and chose not to respond. He made a point to say how he had lost England and was hiding in the last place the other nation would ever think to look for him, back in the conference room. (Also, America was pretty sure that England would wait this whole thing out for as long as he could before returning to the room. He was too embarrassed.) However, the truth was that America had ended up being caught.

Cornered and pinned against the wall, England snarled at America and whispered angry words, "America, what the bloody hell are you trying to do? Make a complete and utter fool out of me? You are being immature and childish and I thought I had raised you better than this. I mean first you leave the conference to get more bloody hamburgers-"

"McRib," America interrupted.

"Mc-whatever, America! I am very disappointed in you! Then you interrupted the meeting a second time and for what? Hm? What in God's name were you trying to accomplish? To embarrass me? Well, congratulations, it worked. I cannot believe you. You are such…such a _child!_"

"Well, _sorry,_" America huffed, crossing his arms. "I was _bored_."

"Bored? _Bored?_ You were bored, America?" England was furious; he wanted to strangle the imbecile right then and there.

"Yeah," America pouted, "Cuz you've been ignoring me lately."

"I've been…" England trailed off, staring hard at America for a good few moments. Finally he sighed and took a step back. "There are better ways to get my attention, you know?"

America grinned at this, "Yup, I know." This earned him another hard look and a whack upside the head. "But, England," he quickly tried to regain ground, "it worked. I got your attention!" He smiled proudly as if this was a feat he should be praised for.

England rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yes, yes. You've got my attention, so what is it that you want?"

America frowned, "What I want?"

"Yes, yes. Hurry it up. Tell me what it is that you so desperately need and then let's get back to the meeting."

"England, I…" America was a little hurt, "I don't want anything. I just wanted you to look at me."

The older nation blushed slightly at this statement and cleared his throat. "You really did all of that just to get me to look at you? Come now, America." He brushed the words aside easily.

"Yeah!" America said a little harshly. He wasn't backing down. "Is it so hard to believe that I just want a little of your attention now and then? You never give me any attention! You never have!"

"Oh, not this again, America. Seriously?" England groaned, "I already told you. I'm a busy man and that hasn't changed in all these years."

America pouted, "Things change, England. Why can't that change too? Why can't we spend more time together? Huh?"

"I can't just change my work load, America, you should know that. And don't you have work to do as well? We're both busy men now. We don't have time to just willy nilly waste our time together."

"I don't think it would be wasting time," America said seriously.

England didn't know what to say to that and so he remained silent.

"I think it would be a good use of our time. And despite what you think, I am responsible! I do get my work done, but I also make time! I make time for you, England. Can't you make time for me too?"

"Fine, fine!" England said quickly, "How about we get together…"

"Thanksgiving," America stated. "November 24th this year. Canada is coming over too and I'm making a turkey and mashed potatoes and a hell-a lot of other stuff too."

"A-Alright," England nodded his head. He would really have to try to make time this year. He actually really wanted to spend time with America again. It _had_ been a while.

"And then," America's devilish grin from earlier returned and he murmured low, "Maybe you'll let me take a look at Big Ben. Maybe I can help you straighten it out." Laughing, America quickly bolted away, knowing that if he stayed within range of England, he would be killed! After that, he ran back to the meeting room and was greeted by the other nations who apparently had read the rest of the article and were all making jokes.

It wasn't long before the break ended and England had to return to the room. He came in with his head held high, like a proud gentleman. Of course the jokes came hard and fast, but just as they were coming out of the gate, America (of all people) spoke up, "Hey, guys. The break is over, so can we act like mature adults and get through this meeting without any further distractions?" This earned him several annoyed glares. How dare America act like a grown-up when he was the one who had started this whole thing! His statement also earned him a small pleased smile from England (it was brief, but America had caught it). He then leaned over to Canada and whispered, "I think England is going to come over for Thanksgiving this year!" He flashed a thumbs-up to his brother who gave him a confused look. How exactly had his brother managed to do that after embarrassing the older nation like that?

Thankfully the meeting continued swiftly and ended with few other problems and distractions. As the countries were all going their separate ways, America found England before he was able to escape. "Hey, England?" he asked. "I was serious about what I said back there. Thanksgiving. You have to be there, okay? I already told Canada that you would."

"Fine, fine, America. I'll be there for your holiday," England answered with a tired voice. It had been a long meeting for him and he was eager to just get back home, that and he wasn't going to let America know that he was actually looking forward to it.

"That's a promise," America grinned. "I'm holding you to it!"


	6. Forgettable

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Forgettable**

Characters: Canada, Kumajiro, and a little bit of England and America too.

Rating: K

A/N: This idea came to me in a flash the other night and although I had to go to bed, I couldn't sleep until I had written out everything! Haha. This one has a childish feel to it, I think, but I think I like it. Oh, and I know that having 'Forgettable' is a really obvious title choice for F and for Canada, but I really couldn't help myself. I knew I wanted to write this fiction out and hey, it worked for F, so why not? I'm not going for the best title award anyway. I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading.

* * *

><p>"America!" A voice rang out across the landscape easily. "I've come to play with you again today!" The voice was sharp and clear. Nothing else out here made much noise besides the wind. It was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of the city, and the Englishman who was talking enjoyed the fresh air. He felt happy out here and it wasn't just because of the beautiful scenery (or the gold that was rumored to be out here although that was a large part of it), but he was happy to spend time with his cute baby brother. "America!" England called out again as he spotted a little blond boy in a small white dress. The boy turned around and looked up at England, a small frown on his face. "Why, what's wrong, America?" England asked as he got closer and saw the frown.<p>

"I'm not America," the boy answered in a soft, upset voice. His bottom lip quivered, upset at having been confused for his brother.

"What?" England was shocked and blinked as if something was obstructing his view. He looked back at the small boy, harder this time. Slowly, he started to pick out the small details that confirmed that this indeed was not America. "Oh, my. I'm terribly sorry about that." He didn't say it out loud, but he was a little angry. Why did the brothers have to look so similar? It made him look like such a fool! His frown only increased as he looked down at this boy and realized that he didn't recall the little nation's name either. It was something that started with a K, he was sure of it. Struggling with trying to remember the forgettable name, he finally gave up and asked, almost harshly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," the boy's voice quivered and tears threatened to come out of his indigo eyes.

"I knew that!" England snapped. He actually didn't, but he said he did to save face. Also, he didn't want to be the reason this little boy cried. "I was just teasing you!" He explained quickly.

This did little to stop the tears and Canada rubbed the back of his hand across his face, "I don't like it when you tease me!" He murmured quietly, "You never know who I am, but you always remember America. Why can't you remember me too? Don't you love me too?" He looked up at the bigger nation with pleading eyes. Those not quite blue, not quite violet eyes searched England's green ones and seemed to look right into the country's soul. England took a step back, slightly uncomfortable.

Sometimes lying to a child was the hardest thing to do in the world. England wanted to say that of course he loved this young nation just as much as he loved America, but that just wasn't true, was it? Canada was more France's than his. Why didn't that bastard frog take care of this nation? It wasn't his fault, but here he was feeling guilty for not loving Canada as much as America. He could tell a little white lie, but England felt sure that Canada would know that he was lying. There was just something in those eyes. Then what was he supposed to say? The truth? That no, he didn't love Canada? England opened his mouth, but words failed him. Suddenly, a flash of motion caught his eye.

Out of the woods a small figure was running. Blond hair, daring blue eyes and a white dress matching his brother's indicated that this was the real America. Grateful for the distraction, England lifted his head and happily greeted, "Oh! America! There you are!" This distraction meant that he didn't have to answer Canada right away, and if luck was with him, at all. However, he accidentally glanced back down at Canada and saw hurt and betrayal flash in his large, clear eyes. Oh, right. While America was a distraction, it only further proved Canada's point. England had done something very stupid and his stomach twisted in regret instantly. He opened his mouth to try and say something once again, but before the words even had the chance to fail him, the little nation ran away. "Hey!" England shouted after him.

Reaching the spot where Canada had just been, little America looked from the disappearing image of his brother up to England, "Who was that?" He asked.

England sighed, "Your brother, Ca…Ca…Ca- something." Internally he cursed himself. How could he forget the nation's name again so easily? Wanting to push the harsh thoughts away, he turned to America, "How about you and I go play at the ocean, huh?"

Ca-something ran away from the older nation and his brother who he was always being confused for. Everyone loved America! Why didn't anyone love Canada? Did they all hate him so much? Why was he so forgettable? Why did everyone always ask him "Who are you?" Retreating to the upper part of the land he shared with his better half, Canada didn't stop running despite the temperature dropping. He didn't stop until he felt something light hit his face.

Glancing up, Canada saw small, white flakes falling from the sky. The beauty of the snow mesmerized him for a while and he forgot all of his troubles. It was cold, Canada liked it up here. There weren't many people around to ask him who he was. Canada ran and jumped and played in the snow traveling further and further north where there was more and more snow. He laughed softly and giggled quietly, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the wonderland.

Suddenly he tripped over something and fell flat onto his face. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes and he whimpered quietly. Pushing himself up off the ground, he wiped the tears and snow from his face and looked back to see what he had tripped on. There was a white lump in the ground. A snow covered rock perhaps? But it had been too soft for a rock. Then the lump moved and Canada quickly grew fearful. He scrambled a few feet back and watched with large eyes as the white lump shook itself and snow fell off of it. Then a small black nose appeared, striking against the white background. Following soon after, a pair of dark eyes opened and blinked at the Canadian. The little nation smiled in delighted wonder at the adorable little creature he had just stumbled across, but unfortunately his delight soon vanished.

"Who are you?" The little white creature asked innocently enough.

Even though it was a legitimate question since the animal and the nation had never met before, it only reminded Canada of all the other times he had heard that phrase. He suddenly frowned and tears, already present because of his fall, quickly fell down his face.

The fuzzy white animal was shocked to see such a sad face and quickly ventured nearer to try and calm the crying child. "Why are you crying?" He asked, patting the little nation on the back.

Knowing that it wasn't the fault of this little animal, Canada did his best to lock away his tears. "I…I'm sorry," he explained through a quivering voice. "It's just," he hiccoughed, "Everyone always asks me that even after I tell them who I am. No one remembers me. No one cares about me." Despite his best efforts, the young nation couldn't stop his tears and they continued to flow.

The little animal continued to pat the child's back soothingly. He thought about what he had just learned and then responded with, "I think that they ask you who you are because they do care."

Canada was confused by this statement and his confusion was enough to temporarily halt his tears. "What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at the animal beside him. "But how can that be?"

Choosing his words carefully, the animal answered, "When someone asks someone else 'who are you?' they ask it because they are interested to learn the answer. If no one cared about you then they wouldn't even bother to ask you who you are. Whenever someone asks you who you are, it's _because_ they care enough about you to want to get to know who you are. Just because they may have forgotten your name, doesn't mean that they don't care about you."

It was a very strange way to look at it and Canada had never thought about it that way before. Sniffling, his tears stopped completely and a smile appeared on the nation's face. "Th-thank you," he whispered and gave the fuzzy animal a hug.

The animal in return smiled and hugged back. Then he asked, "Who are you?"

For the first time, the question made Canada feel happy. This little animal he had just met cared enough about him to want to know who he was! "I'm Canada. I'm a nation!" He smiled happily, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kumajiro. I'm a polar bear," the bear answered happy to see his new friend had stopped crying.

The two new friends played together for the rest of the day and Canada was the happiest he had ever felt!

"What should we do tomorrow, America?" England asked after falling onto his back in a field of grass. He was out of breath. They had just been running around and he was exhausted.

America, who of course wasn't out of energy at all, jumped on top of England's stomach and cheered, "I want to go to the mountains and play in the caves!"

England chuckled and nodded his head, "Alright, we can go and play there tomorrow. As for now, shall we head home and I can make you some supper?"

America quickly climbed off of England so the other nation could stand up and he asked, "Will there be dessert too?"

England laughed again and sat up. He ruffled America's hair and nodded his head, "Yes, there will be dessert too. Come on now, let's get back before it gets too dark." England stood up and took little America by the hand and started walking away towards home. He frowned for a moment, feeling like he was forgetting something, but then America suddenly decided he was going to try and climb up England's arm and successfully distracted the older nation as they walked away from the grassy field.

The wind blew the long blades of grass and a few leaves danced in the air. The wind also blew through the blond locks of a forgettable nation. Indigo eyes dropped down in sorrow. He hadn't even been acknowledged this time. "It's like I'm invisible," he murmured to himself.

Sitting beside him, the polar bear tugged on the small nation's sleeve. When he got his attention he asked, "Who are you?"

A few silent tears slid down the child's face and he fell to the ground, hugging the small bear tightly. He knew that when Kumajiro asked him who he was, it was to remind him that he was cared about. "I'm Canada!"


	7. Guilty

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Guilty**

Characters: Allied Powers and Axis Powers (and Switzerland)

Rating: G

A/N: First of all, I feel _guilty_ for how long it took me to finally update this story. I really mean that, I wasn't just trying to make a pun there. At first I really wanted G to be "Girly" and I started writing a Nyotalia fic, but that just exploded and ended up being waaaay too long for one chapter (So far it's 13,600 words and I'm barely half way done). So I'm going to make that its own fiction instead of trying to cut it down to an appropriate single chapter size. Instead G is "Guilty" which was an idea that had been floating around in my head for a while now.

Another note on the style: I really don't know why I started writing it like this, but I just really didn't want to write down any descriptor words. It ended up being quite a challenge to express everything I wanted to with dialogue only, but it was rather fun and I enjoyed myself. I recommend it to anyone who likes to try different styles. But, like I said, I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading.

* * *

><p><strong>England: <strong>"Hey America, don't take off yet. I want to talk to you."

**America: **"Oh? About what, England?"

**England: **"Oh I don't know, the weather. What do you think I want to talk about? We need to finalize those documents and you've been the first to disappear after every meeting."

**America: **"It's not my fault I'm fast. It's just that all you old guys are so slow."

**England: **"Why you insulting little…I thought I taught you better than that."

**America: **"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. How much longer are you going to be? I have very important stuff I need to take care of."

**England: **"Hah. Very important. You were going to go eat fast food again weren't you?"

**America: **"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my food. Unlike yours mine is delicious!"

**France: **Oh my. Are the lovers fighting again?

**England: **L-Lovers!

**America: **Dude, France. We're not lovers. Where would you get an idea like that?

**France: **Oh please. You cannot fool me. The sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

**England: **That's absurd! You think everything has to do with sex don't you. You perverted old man!

**China: **England, are you busy now? You promised we could wrap up that new trading policy today, aru.

**England: **Oh bullocks. I completely forgot. I just made arrangements to do business with America today.

**China: **Oh sure. "Business." Maybe I could come along and do "business" too?

**England: **What? What are you insinuating?

**America: **Well, if you two have to do business I suppose it's alright for China to come along too.

**France:** I think I shall tag along as well. Oh hon hon hon.

**England: **Why in bloody hell would you do that? You don't have any reason to.

**France: **Oh! Russia, are you leaving? Do you have any pressing plans? Care to join us? China and I are interrupting England and America's date.

**Russia: **Oh? That doesn't sound very nice of you, but if you insist I would be happy to join you.

**England: **Now why are you inviting Russia along too?

**France: **Simply because he was the first person I saw and I thought the more the merrier.

**America: **The whole world can tag along for all I care, but I'm starving. Can we go now? We're stopping off at McDonalds first to grab something to eat though. Just so you guys know.

**England: **Of course, America. I'd never dream of doing business with you when you're hungry.

**America: **Don't roll your eyes at me! You were the one who wanted to tag along with me, remember?

**England: **Alright, alright, let's just get going. Ug, are you three really going to come with us?

**China: **I actually have a legitimate reason, aru. I don't know what these two are doing.

**France: **Oh hon hon hon. Come now, if you're really doing business we won't be a bother to you.

**Russia: **Business? I thought you said they were on a date.

**England: **France I swear! One more lewd gesture out of you and I'll-Woah!

**Germany: **Hey! Watch where you're going!

**England: **Oh, Germany. I'm terribly sorry. Here, let me help pick these papers up for you.

**France: **Yes, England. You should really pay more attention to where you are going.

**England: **If you don't shut your mouth I'll shut it for you!

**Italy: **Let me help too!

**Germany: **It's fine, Italy. Thank you, England.

**Japan: **Germany, here. I found this paper over there. I'm assuming it belongs to you.

**Germany: **Ah, thank you, Japan.

**England: **Alright, let's…America? America, are you alright?

**America: **Huh? Oh…yeah, right…I just had this sudden sense of déjà vu, you know? Like I've been in this situation before.

**China: **I feel it too.

**England: **Huh? What? What are you talking about?

**Italy: **I feel it too!

**Japan: **Eh? Italy? You too?

**France: **It's not the situation, per say…more like the particular individuals gathered here.

**England: **What? France? You're being ridiculous. When could we have ever…?

**Germany: **Ahem…Italy. Let's go.

**Russia: **Retreating again, Germany?

**Italy: **Hm? Germany, what's wrong? You don't look too good.

**America: **Huh? Russia, what are you talking about? Do you feel the déjà vu too?

**England: **Oh…

**France: **You remembered?

**America:** Huh? What? What is it?

**Japan: **How strange that we should find ourselves grouped like this after so many years.

**England: **It's strange enough I should find myself grouped with France let alone the others as well.

**Italy: **Huh? Japan? What are you talking about? I don't get it.

**Germany: **Never mind, Italy. This is just random chance.

**Russia: **But it sure brings back memories.

**Germany: **Some I'd rather forget.

**China: **No one is ever proud of war.

**Italy: **Oh…

**America: **Oh…

**Switzerland: **What's going on here? Why are you all loitering in the hallway? And what's with this combination?

**Germany: **It's just a coincidence.

**Switzerland: **Right, well you're blocking the way. The conference is over. You can all go home now.

**America: **Oh, sorry. I was the one who stopped first. I had this déjà vu feeling and then…

**Switzerland: **I don't care to hear your excuses. Just clear the way and stay out of my airspace whatever ends up happening. Oh, and my prices have risen since the last time too.

**America: **Umm, okay. But, no, that's not…

**England: **Oh, save it America. Let's just go. You said you were "starving" didn't you?

**Italy: **Ah, I'm hungry too. Germany, Japan, let's eat together today.

**Japan: **I am free this evening. I wouldn't mind spending time with friends.

**Germany: **Fine, so long as it isn't pasta again.

**Italy: **Awww

**England: **At least the Italian has good taste. Try dining at McDonalds every time you visit this one.

**America: **Bashing my food again, England! Would you cut that out? You're food isn't much better.

**England: **My food is perfectly delicious.

**France: **Please, I wouldn't feed your food to a dog.

**China: **Come now. Stop arguing, aru. You're behaving like children. Can't we all just agree that my food is the best?

**France: **Not on my life!

**America: **Yeah! You tell him, France! Everyone knows that American food is the best!

**France: **While I must agree that it is at least better than English food, your food isn't the best, America.

**America: **What? Of course it is! Everything American is the best.

**England: **I think there's something wrong with your head. You can't seriously believe that.

**America: **Oh, but I do, England. I do.


	8. Hot

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Hot**

Characters: Russia and America mainly

Rating: T for language (one word at the end I couldn't help but add)

A/N: I've been sitting on this idea for a while now and knew I wanted to do "Hot" for Russia, but I didn't expect it to turn out this way. Actually my original idea was to do a fiction about Turukhansk, Russia which is the point on Earth with the largest yearly temperature flux. It might also have the hottest average summer temperature as well, I don't quite remember. It's been a while since I learned about it. But it does go from the negatives in the winter to super hot in the summer. It's because it is completely land locked and...well, I'm actually not going to go into a Geography lecture, but you get the point: it gets hot. Since everyone always associates Russia with snow and being cold all the time and even his outfit is a long (probably wool) coat with a scarf it is just assumed that Russia is always below freezing. So originally I wanted to write about that, but then this idea came to me and I just couldn't shake it, so I switched gears at the last minute and wrote this one for "Hot." I think it turned out rather well. I had fun writing and I hope that you have fun reading!

* * *

><p>It was always cold in Russia. The tall nation always mentioned how cold it was at his house and how much snow there was. Several other nations could confirm the frigid temperatures who had been there themselves. Russia was cold, and even Russia himself didn't particularly enjoy the cold, so he decided that he would change it. Just like he had cursed Japan years ago, he cursed the snow. Also similar to his curse on Japan, his curse on the snow took a while, but it was finally happening!<p>

"Dude I think the world conference can convene! Solving all of today's problems by talking excessively!" America spoke up in his loud and slightly obnoxious voice. "No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for reelection. I'll go first. About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing: I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the earth. I give you the superhero Globoman!" America stood next to an easel with a poorly drawn superhero on it next to a blue and green circle which was probably supposed to be the earth.

"America, isn't this the exact same speech you gave last time?" England asked while he lifted a cup of tea to his lips.

The nation who had the floor frowned and took a large breath before explaining, "Well last time I gave this speech I started arguing with you and then we both started arguing with France and then China tried giving us some Chinese candy and then Russia started terrorizing the Baltics and then Poland said something about changing his capital. Greece fell asleep and then I think there might have been an earthquake, either that or my stomach because I was really hungry then because I woke up late and didn't have time to eat any breakfast so it was either an earthquake or my stomach was rumbling. Probably both. Then Germany started shouting and listing off rules that I don't remember half of them and then he gave the floor to Italy who shouted 'Pasta~' and then the title screen came up and the meeting was over."

England blinked at the rapid fire summery of the first episode of the series. All he could do was nod his head slightly and say, "Yes. I remember."

America took another breath, "And soooo, because I wasn't able to finish last time I'm bringing it up again this time. Because global warming is totally a problem that we need to ban together to solve and by 'ban together' I mean everyone should follow my lead and do as I say."

"Now hold on a minute, America!" England began and then France cut him off saying something rude about both America and England (once again).

It looked like the meeting was about to head down the same road as the last one when Russia quietly raised his hand and smiled. Germany quickly shouted at the three squabbling nations to shut up and sit down and then pointed to Russia. "Russia! You have the floor! Thank you for remembering the rules and _raising your hand_!" He glared at the earlier nations who had been starting to cause a ruckus.

"Thank you, Germany. I must say that I disagree with America. I do not think that global warming is a problem. It is finally getting to be warm at my house. Soon I'll be able to plant sunflowers and not worry about the snow in the winter." He smiled, quite pleased with the way the ice caps were melting. Why should he care about homeless polar bears as long as he could plant his precious sun flowers?

"Uh, dude, Russia. I think you're missing the point. It might be warm at your house, but everywhere else it's getting to be way too hot." America said, straightening his tie which had become askew in his recent fight with France and England.

"Then you can all come to my house and enjoy the pleasant weather. You will all become one with me, da?" Russia smiled and the nations sitting closest to him didn't try to hide how they scooted away.

"No thanks," America said, not letting that creepy statement get to him. "We'll just find a way to stop the global warming and then we'll be just fine."

"You won't be able to stop it," Russia stated simply as he loosened the scarf around his neck as if the global warming was affecting him right this moment. "I have been working hard to make the earth warm up so that I won't have to live in the cold anymore. You won't be able to stop me." He smiled like he always did, but the threat in his voice was apparent.

Across the room, Japan visibly shuttered. England glanced at him and felt his own spine tingle before shooting America a nervous look. America caught it, but didn't hold it for long. He stood up tall and shouted across the room, "You'll never get away with enslaving humanity with your evil global warming, Russia! I, the hero, won't let you!"

"Oh? So are we going to have another little war, you and I, America?" Russia tilted his head curiously. "This time it shall be called the 'Hot War' since it is getting hotter, da?"

"No way!" The younger nation flailed his arms about and made a fist and generally tried to look heroic. "I'll make it get colder and we'll call it the 'Colder than All Fuck War!'"

The other nations at the meeting grew nervous. All the world needed was a second Cold War…or Hot War…or whatever. But before anything could be settled, music started to play and the title screen appeared, ending yet another meeting after which absolutely nothing had been resolved.


	9. Immature

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Immature**

Characters: Lithuania and America

Rating: K

A/N: I made cookies today and this idea came to my mind. It worked out perfectly because I had been in need of an 'I' fiction. Ah, and it makes me so happy! I can't believe it took me all the way until 'I' to finally write a fiction about one of my OTPs. I wonder if my bias shows. . Oh well. I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading.

* * *

><p>Tying the apron behind his back, Lithuania read through the recipe again and surveyed the ingredients he had gathered on the kitchen counter. Today he was going to make cookies.<p>

Since he came to live with and work for America, Lithuania had taken up the task of cooking meals among other things. He had been used to cooking at Russia's house, but once he arrived in America the kitchen had confused him. There were new gizmos and gadgets that he couldn't make heads or tails of at first. Now he maneuvered the kitchen with ease and grace and he preheated the gas oven to the temperature set forth in the recipe book.

Baking cookies was another thing that he had to stumble through at first. The sweet treat wasn't exactly something he had made often before and when America first suggested that he bake some, Lithuania was struck dumb. Since his first attempt, he had gotten better and swifter. He barely needed the recipe book anymore thanks to the frequent cries for dessert from his host, but he had it open just to be sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

Lithuania stirred the ingredients together with a large wooden spoon before scooping the dough out onto the cookie sheet. Then into the oven they went for ten minutes, which Lithuania set on the small kitchen timer. The timer clicked softly as the device counted down the time until the cookies were done and provided monotonous background noise as Lithuania set about cleaning the kitchen. He did not, however, wash out the wooden spoon or the bowl he had used to mix the ingredients in. That was a mistake he had made during his first attempt at cookies. Now he knew that in America's house, when making cookies, you did not wash the spoon of the raw cookie dough. Instead Lithuania called out, "America!"

In less than a minute the younger nation bound into the kitchen, smelling the air comically as if the scent had a hold on him by the nose like it did in the nation's cartoons. It didn't take long for America to spot the dough covered spoon in his underling's hand. He smiled brightly, a sight Lithuania cherished and that caused him to smile too. Lithuania held out the spoon and America quickly took it and started licking it carefully so as not to lose any of the sticky dough to the floor. The young nation wandered about the kitchen, sniffing at the oven and reached a hand to open it up so he could peek inside the warm chamber. "They'll take longer to cook if you do that," Lithuania chided in a teasing manner as he watched. America frowned, spoon clenched between his teeth as his tongue slipped in an out around the spoon. The face made Lithuania chuckle softly. Leaving the cookies to bake properly, America moved to the counter where he found the mixing bowl. Taking the spoon out of his mouth he used it to scrape against the sides of the bowl. When that no longer worked he abandoned the spoon all together and started using his fingers to get at the miniscule bits of cookie dough still clinging to the bottom of the bowl. Watching, Lithuania almost expected the American to put the bowl over his head and start licking it directly.

Finally, America had finished, cleansing the spoon and the bowl of as much of the cookie dough as he could and brought them over to the sink. "It tastes good!" He complimented flashing his ever present smile in Lithuania's direction. The smile was so bright, so honest, that Lithuania was still affected by it even after living with the man for all this time. He hadn't been used to seeing such smiles when living under Russia's control so that being around America's smile all the time was unreal. Everything about living in America was unreal to him. It felt almost like a dream and at times he feared that he would wake up and once again find himself in the cold, brutal lands of Russia, but every day when he woke up it was to the sunshine of America's smile.

Running the water in the sink, Lithuania rinsed the spoon and the bowl to remove the final traces of cookie dough and then placed them into one of the many electrical machines he had been confused at the purpose of when he first arrived. This one was a dish washer. He paused and marveled at how much faster and efficient this made doing the dishes.

Watching him work the machine, America grinned and noted, "You've gotten use to it now, looks like."

Lithuania smiled back, his cheeks already hurting from smiling too much, but he couldn't help it when around America. "Yes. This and the oven and all the other machines you have in your kitchen."

"You want to try driving the car next?" America grinned and Lithuania grew pale at the thought. His face caused America to laugh aloud. "Nah, it's fine. You don't have to, but I'm sure you could. You're pretty smart." This time Lithuania blushed at the compliment and turned away, busying himself with wiping down the counter for the second time now. America watched him work for a few moments before turning his attention to the small timer near the oven and asked impatiently, "How much longer?"

Lithuania laughed at how childish America got at times and he reminded himself that despite America's fast growing power he was still very young. Glancing at the timer himself, he answered, "Just a few more minutes, America." To which America responded by whining and shuffling closer to the timer. "Time won't move faster just because you will it to." Lithuania stopped scrubbing at the counter and watched as the American stared intently at the small timer.

Then all of a sudden the impatient nation picked up the timer and moved the hand closer to zero. "Hah! Who says I can't make time move faster?" Lithuania nearly laughed out loud, but managed to stifle it to be nothing more than a soft chuckle. Then a clear single note rang out as the timer ended in America's hands. Despite America's tampering with the timer, Lithuania knew that there was still a minute or two left before the cookies were completely done and he mentally kept track of the remaining time. Meanwhile America showed Lithuania the timer and insisted that the cookies were ready to be eaten now. Lithuania just shook his head, but smiled. "Come on, Lithuania. I'm starving here! I want to eat the cookies now!"

"If you're starving then should I start on dinner, then?" Lithuania asked, knowing fully well that America wasn't 'starving.' America didn't know the meaning of 'starving' and yet he had no problem tossing the word around almost on a daily basis.

"No," the nation pouted, "but I still want those cookies."

"Patience, America. Good things come to those that wait." Lithuania started moving across the kitchen at a slow pace and opened a drawer. He removed a pair of oven mittens and slowly pulled them over his hands. Then he lingered for a moment before closing the drawer carefully and inching his way leisurely across the kitchen to the oven while America had started to literally bounce up and down in anticipation.

Lithuania turned off the oven and then opened the door before reaching inside and removing the steaming tray of sweets. Before he could even set the tray on the top of the oven to cool America's hand shot out and snatched up a cookie. Quickly following that was a yelp of pain and the cookie fell to the floor. "America. They're hot. The cookies need to cool down first." Setting the tray down, Lithuania removed his oven mittens and tossed them lightly onto a nearby countertop as he turned to face the foolish young nation. "Now let me see. Did you burn yourself?"

America was waving his hand around back and forth through the air, pausing frequently to blow on it or suck on his fingers. Lithuania held the other's wrist in his hand and examined the burn. It wasn't too bad and all the jumping around America was doing was exaggerated. Suddenly a new idea distracted America from the previous pain and he used his uninjured hand to steal one of the oven mittens Lithuania had just discarded. Pulling it over his hand he once again reached for a cookie. Lithuania rolled his eyes and smiled, "And what will you do when you go to eat it? Your tongue will be burned just as bad if not worse. Just let them cool off for a few minutes and then they'll be ready to eat."

This had apparently not occurred to the American, despite a similar conversation taking place every time Lithuania made cookies, and he reluctantly removed the mitten and set it down next to its twin back on the counter. Lithuania swiftly swept them both away and was about to return them to their place in the kitchen when he changed his mind. Pulling one over his hand he bent down and used it to pick up the broken cookie that America had dropped. After tossing the lost treat out, Lithuania then returned the mittens to their place. Finally he turned to face America again to make sure he would not burn himself any more. Keeping an eye on the other, Lithuania opened another drawer and pulled out a spatula which he then used to move the cookies off the tray and onto a rack to help them cool faster. America watched the process with hungry eyes. Once that was done, Lithuania set the spatula in the sink and washed it off quickly.

When he turned around he found that one of the cookies was already missing from the rack and America had a face that reminded Toris of the saying 'the cat who swallowed the canary.' Knowing he was caught, America shrugged his shoulders and said, "They've cooled down enough." Lithuania laughed which made America smile. "You should laugh more often. It will make you live longer."

That caught Lithuania off guard and he suddenly looked startled at America. "Oh," was all he could reply. Laughing wasn't something he was used to doing. He laughed when he was still a child and when he played with Poland as a kid, but since his earliest days he had not laughed much at all. Now, America was making it so easy to laugh again despite it all. America was making everything easy and Lithuania felt so comfortable here. He smiled his own bright smile and said, "Thank you."

"Hm? For what?" America inquired as he carefully took another cookie. The dough might have cooled down but the chocolate was still melted and quite hot to the touch.

Shaking his head, Lithuania crossed the kitchen and opened up a cabinet, taking down a pair of glasses. He set them down and then moved to the refrigerator and took out some milk which he poured in equal amounts in each glass. After returning the milk to the fridge, he handed America one of the glasses he just poured. Eyeing the steaming cookies, Lithuania decided to wait a little longer before he chanced burning his fingers.

"These are delicious!" America moaned through a mouthful after shoving an entire cookie into his mouth.

Lithuania just smiled. America was so immature, mostly due to his young age, and he acted as if he still didn't understand the true horrors of the world despite having already participated in a handful of wars. He was still pure and optimistic and not cynical like most of the older nations. That's what Lithuania liked most about America. His whole personality, everything about him, was so bright. To Lithuania, America was the sunshine that brightened his dark world, piercing through even the thickest and darkest clouds. For that, Lithuania was thankful.


	10. Jealous

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Jealous**

Characters: Estonia (Eduard), Finland (Tino), and Sweden (Berwald)

Rating: K+ Harmless enough. There's the word sex, but that's the extent of it. Hah.

A/N: Hurray for my first non-nation fiction in this series! :D I have no problem writing the characters as humans rather than nations, but a friend pointed out that I hadn't done that here yet. I kinda didn't plan it out, but never the less I'm pleased to have a human fiction now. Also, Moose reviewed asking for some America and Russia love. I wrote it, but have to wait for L to post it. I just wanted to let you know that it's on the way. Anyway, I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Public displays of affection. Nothing is more annoying than that, especially to the lonely singles. At school there were rules against it although most chose to ignore them and would make out in the hallways anyway. Eduard really didn't care what most couples did and had no problem averting his eyes from the lustful couples who did almost everything short of sex in the back of the classroom. The pair he really cared about didn't do that anyway; they were modest and some of the few who actually followed the rules against PDA. Even though they rarely kissed in public, just seeing them smile at each other was the worst thing Eduard could see. Despite the heartache it caused, he couldn't stop himself from staring at them whenever he could. He was staring at them now.<p>

It was study hall and Eduard's class was in the library. Eduard was pretending to read a book, but his eyes were focused on the blond male scanning a bookcase across the room. The other student was mouthing something, a number, over and over again as he searched for the book that matched the code. He crouched down and then stood up as he scanned the bookshelf from the bottom up. He took a step back to see the books on the very top shelf and then frowned, no longer mouthing the number. He had found the book and judging by the way he bit his lower lip, Eduard guessed that he doubted he was tall enough to reach it. That didn't stop him from trying. He stood on his tip toes and stretched his body, eventually standing on only one foot and reaching up with the opposite arm. He almost got it and Eduard held his breath as he watched, but then another, taller, student easily slid the book off the shelf and handed it to the smaller boy. The first smiled and thanked the taller boy softly. Even though Eduard couldn't hear from where he was spying, he knew exactly how it would have sounded: how the words were timed, where the accents fell, and he even could predict when the stifled laughter would come.

The student's name was Tino and Eduard had had a crush on him longer than he could recall. Tino was in the same grade as Eduard and very smart. They had ended up in several of the same classes year after year and during that time, Eduard had been able to learn almost every habit of the other. He knew how long Tino could sit still before he became restless and started tapping his foot. He could identify and name by smell what Tino had packed for lunch that day. He could guess how long Tino had stayed up studying the night before by looking at the bags that sometimes appeared under the boy's soft violet eyes. He knew where freckles and moles dotted Tino's neck and arms. But that's all he knew. He knew only things that a classmate or friend would know and nothing more than that. Eduard desperately wanted to know more, though and he never tired of watching his classmate. He wanted to know everything, and isn't it only normal to want to know all you can about the person you love?

Despite all the years Eduard had known Tino, he never had the opportunity (or the guts) to even find out if Tino was gay. Now, Eduard had an answer and his heart twisted as he watched Tino smile at the tall student. His name was Berwald. He wore glasses over ice cold blue eyes, had spiky blond hair, and constantly had a scary expression on his face. Eduard was always nervous around him and he could never understand how Tino felt so comfortable around the giant. What was so wonderful about the student who looked like he could murder someone without a second thought?

Tino and Berwald were going out. They were in love. And Eduard was miserable. He sometimes joked with himself, calling himself a masochist; why else would he put himself through the pain and torment of watching the happy couple? In all seriousness though, Eduard was just happy that Tino was happy. That's all he really wanted after all: Tino's happiness, even if Tino was happy without him. That's why he always watched, because as painful as it was to see them smile at each other, to see Tino smile made up for it. Another reason was that there was still a slim chance that one day the scary man would no longer make Tino smile and then Eduard would be there.

Berwald leaned over and muttered something in Tino's ear which caused the shorter student to blush, smile, and wave his hand dismissively. Eduard's grip on his book tightened as hot emotions ran through his blood. He forced himself to take a deep breath and remain calm, but it was times like this that it was painfully obvious that there wasn't even a slim chance that those two would break up. Tino loved Berwald, not Eduard, and he never would love Eduard. Then he noticed that Tino was now waving to Berwald who continued stalking the shelves of books and turned to move towards the tables. The spy quickly cast his eyes back down at the pages of the book he was holding and acted like he had been reading this whole time.

"I found a book that might help us with that English paper. We should work on it together after school today," Tino whispered to Eduard as he sat down beside him.

Eduard smiled as he looked up from his own book and nodded his head, "Sure. I checked out some books from the county library as well. They're at my house. Then we should study for the History test. You didn't forget did you? That's tomorrow."

Tino's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, "No!" He still managed to keep his voice at a reasonable volume despite his shock, "I completely forgot! Shoot! And it's the big one too, isn't it?"

"World War II. Yes, the big one." Eduard smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry. You can spend the night and we'll have a big cram session."

Grateful, Tino threw his arms around his friend to give him a big hug, "Thank you, Eduard! You're a life saver! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

That's why Eduard continued watching. Tino needed him, not as a boyfriend, but as a best friend, and no matter how much it hurt, Eduard loved Tino enough to endure it all just for him. He smiled bittersweetly as his crush hugged him, knowing he would never be more than just a friend to him.


	11. Knowledgeable

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Knowledgeable**

****Characters: Canada and Denmark

Rating: K

A/N: Okay, so this rather old, but I had to wait for K to get it out here. Does anyone remember earlier in the year when the web was abuzz about the adorable baby polar bear named Siku in Denmark? Well, that's what this fiction is about. I don't have a specific article or anything to link you to, but if you Google it you'll probably find something. This was just a fun little thing. I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Never before had so much attention been given to him, Canada didn't know what to do. His phone was ringing every five minutes and the nation couldn't get anything done with the constant interruptions. He was always glad to help, really, but this was starting to get a little ridiculous.<p>

The phone rang yet again and Canada rushed to pick it up, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way there. "H-hello?" He asked, holding the receiver to his ear.

"Hello? Canada?" The voice sounded urgent. "Siku is making strange noises again! Here, listen!" The phone was moved and then small grumbling noises met the Canadian's ear.

"Denmark," Canada began.

"What?" Denmark returned the phone to his own ear to listen eagerly to what the 'expert' knew about the noise. Recently a baby polar bear name Siku was born in the Scandinavian Wildlife Park in Denmark's house, but for some reason, the bear's mother didn't produce enough milk to feed the youngster and the zoo staff had to bottle feed and take care of it. Denmark wasn't part of the staff, but had managed to infiltrate the zoo and was one of the people the polar bear spent most of its time with. The overly paranoid nation worried about the little cub and would stress over each and every noise and action. He had to know if something was wrong, but he didn't know anything about polar bears, so he had to call someone who did. That's where Canada came in. (Also, he enjoyed cooing about how cute the animal was and half of the calls were simply that.)

Sighing, Canada answered, "Denmark, I told you the last time you called, he's just snoring."

"Yeah, but this time, it sounded a little different. Slightly more high pitched than before, I thought that might mean that something was wrong." Denmark wasn't doing this to be difficult; he truly cared about the wellbeing of this animal and it clearly showed in his voice. Canada couldn't be angry with him for that, but he was starting to get on his nerves.

"No, he's still fine. Lower your voice and just let him sleep, okay?" Canada recommended and couldn't help but add, "If you keep calling me, you might wake him up and it's important for his health to get enough sleep."

"Oh! Right!" Denmark said loudly, but then he dropped his voice, "I'm going to hang up now. Thanks again for your help, Canada!" Then the line was disconnected.

Canada sighed as he stood by the phone, still holding the receiver in his hand. He set it down gently and then walked back to the kitchen where he had been trying to make pancakes.

"Who was that?" Canada's own polar bear asked of his master when he returned to the kitchen.

"I'm Canada," his master answered out of habit. "Oh, who was that? You mean on the phone? Oh, that's was just Denmark. He's helping to take care of a baby polar bear and wanted to ask for my advice."

"Oh," the bear yawned and then pointed to the stove, "The pancakes are burning."

"Ah! Kumachiko! Why didn't you turn it off?" The nation hurried to turn the stove off as he waved his hand around to disperse the smoke. He sighed as he brought the pan to the sink so he could wash off the burnt pancake. Once it was clean, he tried again, pouring some batter onto the now clean pan. Then the phone rang once again and Canada hurried out of the room to answer it.


	12. Lustful

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Lustful**

****Characters: America and Russia

Rating: M /

A/N: Okay so I was asked to write a RussiaxAmerica fic and it wasn't until I started brainstorming and writing that I realized how hard this pairing is for me. I don't really have a problem with it, but it's not something I really ship so writing for it was difficult. I hope my bias doesn't show. Either way I enjoyed trying out something new. Another thing that was new for me was the almost-smut-ness. I wanted to try my hand at a lemon, but I just couldn't do it! Maybe because it's RussiaxAmerica or maybe I'm just not ready for the hard core stuff yet. I don't know. Hahaha. Speaking of that though...there is *ahem* masturbation but no sex scenes. / Gosh I had fun with it, but I'm so embarrassed now. Hah! Well, I had fun writing and I hope you have fun reading!

* * *

><p>"Have you seriously never looked anything like that up before?" Denmark laughed incredulously. "I do it all the time. Some of the stuff with Norway and I is pretty hot." He laughed and then quickly added, "But don't tell Norge I look up the equivalent of porn of us."<p>

"Course I won't tell. And no, I never thought to look. I mean, I read fanfictions of like batman and stuff and there's some pretty kick ass art too, but I never thought to look up myself. Are we really that popular?" America twirled a french fry between his fingers as he thought. "I'll have to give it a look later."

"Be careful, America. As a beginner you gotta be sure not to stumble upon any slash or crack or other un-awesome stuff," Prussia warned a frown spread across his face. "There's some pretty creepy shit too." He shuddered, recalling a not so pleasant doujinshi about himself and Russia.

Later at home, America was sitting in front of his laptop and clicked open a new internet browser. He went to Google and paused as he thought of what exactly to search for. First he typed in "America fanart" and switched to images. The first few images were of Captain America and the young nation was successfully distracted by those for a moment before he continued scrolling. Then he saw a drawing that wasn't the best, but was unmistakably of him. He enlarged the picture and examined it for several minutes, grinning like a fool. "This is so cool," he mused to himself before going back to his original search and finding more fan art of himself, some better than others. Then he started seeing pictures of him with other nations. There was a picture of him and Japan eating burgers and sushi, a picture of him and Vietnam (with a little heart that Alfred blushed bashfully at), and someone even drew a picture of him and Tony!

Then there was a picture of him as a kid sitting in England's lap. America frowned at it, but his eyes remained glued to it for a few moments. The young him in the picture looked so happy. So did England. For a moment America thought he was looking at a photograph that captured an actual moment from his past. Then he remembered what he was doing and laughed at himself before continuing to scroll.

There were more pictures of America by himself in various poses and outfits and some group shots (several of him with the Allied Powers). Then there were the ones he had been wanting to see (to laugh at), the couple pictures. There were several of him and England although those churned his stomach. England was his older brother, were there really that many people who didn't care about incest? True, they weren't really blood related, but still. He continued to scroll and found fewer and fewer relevant pictures. There had been one or two of him and Japan and one of him and China, but once America found a picture from "America's Next Top Model" he decided to narrow his search.

Adding the word "pairings" to the end of his first search, America hit enter and then beheld the results. There were some familiar images, but most of them were new. There was a new one of him and Vietnam and Alfred cringed. He had been in a war with her within living memory. Why did people think he loved her? Then there was a picture of Iron Man and Captain America which made him laugh. There were even more pictures of him with England and then several of him and Canada. "What the hell?" He murmured to the computer screen. Seriously, when did stuff like this become okay? Curious if he could find an answer, he switched to searching the web instead of images and removed the search term "fanart."

"'Pairings dealing with America.' Perfect!" America smiled as he found a website that had an easy list for him. The first two listed were America and England and America and Canada. He clicked on the first one and read the short blurb about how it was the most popular pairing. America grimaced. Then he scrolled down and whistled at the sheer amount of information that was dedicated to this page. There was a section for his childhood, colonial years, the revolution, modern, etc. He didn't bother reading it all out of laziness and because he wasn't really interested to learn how fans had twisted his relationship with England into something romantic. He went back and curiously clicked on the second link for him and Canada. It was described as a "semi-popular pairing" and one of the names for it was "Americest." Quickly becoming done with that, America returned to the first page and inspected the other pairings he was a part of. He laughed at most of them: Belarus, Seychelles, Korea, Estonia. Others he nodded at, somewhat understanding at least where the fans were coming from. He was rather friendly with Japan and then Lithuania was a pretty cool dude as well. Then America clicked for more information on the pairing of himself and Russia.

This pairing was described as "a popular slash pairing" and America just laughed. This section was a lot smaller than all the information gathered for the "USUK" pairing and America didn't realize he was reading the entire page until he had reached the bottom. "So this is a slash pairing?" America chuckled to himself again as he hit the back button twice before returning to his Google search. "And it's mainly about the Cold War too, it seems." He frowned and cleared the search bar before typing in a new search: "America Russia." He switched back to pictures only to see a bunch of political cartoons, maps, and the like. "Oops," he muttered and thought for a moment before adding "pairing" to his search. Maybe that would help. It did. There were several pictures of himself and Russia (and even a picture of England and Seychelles, which America wasn't quite sure why it was there). One was rather dark with America about to stab Russia in the back. There was another embarrassing one of America tied to Russia's pipe and Russia was about to kiss him. America flushed at the image and quickly averted his eyes, but as he scrolled he found several more images that only caused his face to turn scarlet.

Finally, America flicked his index finger across the touch pad on his laptop and returned to the top of the page where he switched back to searching the web and revised his search to "America Russia fanfictions." He was immediately greeted by several and America wasted no time as he started to read them. Some were better than others and a few he exited out of quickly, but the better half of them were pretty good. America didn't shy away from the fictions that were marked M for mature and with a gently pounding heart, his eyes scanned the lusty words.

Reading fan made porn with himself as the main character and Russia as his partner, it wasn't long before America's pants tightened around a growing erection. Without leaving the page he was on, America reached down and blindly undid his pants, breathing a sigh of relief as the constricting fabric was loosened. Then he fell into petting himself as he continued to read. In this particular story, he was being pounded into by Russia. The characters traded embarrassing words of love and lust and America grunted, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing muscle and starting to pump. Before he even finished reading the chapter, America had finished himself. He slumped in the chair and panted softly, his eyes reading at a slower, more relaxed pace now.

After the sex scene in the story also came to a close, America frowned. After reading such a powerful and erotic story, he wasn't satisfied with just masturbating. He wanted sex. He wanted Russia. Filled with such longing, it was hard to resist when an IM screen popped up from said Russian. The oblivious nation was asking about some documents from the last world meeting or something equally innocent; America didn't really read whatever it was he said. Without thinking, America responded, typing an out of the blue (for Russia) question: "What was the Cold War to you?"

There was a short pause before Russia responded with two words: "Sexual Tension."

America's cheeks flushed at the answer and his stomach flipped. He had heard the same reasoning over and over again in several of the fictions he had been reading, but to hear it from the real Russia was something else entirely! Again, without really thinking, his fingers flew across the keyboard and spelled out, "Wanna have sex with me? Right now?"

There was a longer pause before a reply this time and during it, America had time to realize what he had just asked. "Oh shit," he murmured to himself. He'd never been so forward before, especially not with Russia! Sure they had had sex before, but it was always more of a spur of the moment kind of thing or an unspoken consent type of thing. He had never actually asked for it before (aside from those few times when Russia made him beg). With his face heating up and his stomach tying itself in knots, America's fingers hovered over the keyboard, trying to think of what he could say (if anything) that would fix his mistake. Finally he managed a lame "Haha. Just kidding! So you wanted those papers or something?"

But just as he hit enter, Russia did too and his response appeared to him: "Yes."

"What? Really! :D" America typed quickly after.

"Haha. Just kidding?" Russia repeated America's own lines and America could tell that he was angry with the statement that was supposed to smooth things out.

"Uhh, I didn't…I mean…umm. Russia…" America tried typing, but nothing of value appeared, so he deleted the line and tried again, "I love you?"

There was another pause, this time America sat on his fingers to keep them from typing out anything stupid again. Then finally, Russia's response appeared: "I will be over soon. Be sure to greet me with a bouquet of sunflowers and maybe I will forgive your rude joke."

Seeing the lines, America's heart jumped up just as his body did and he threw a fist in the air. Excitement and nerves worked their way through the American and he dashed to the door so he could go out and buy the biggest sunflowers he could find. Suddenly he stopped and dashed back to the computer to type a reply to Russia, but before he could, he noticed that the Russian had already logged off. He was already on his way. After closing his laptop, America again dashed to the door. Russia was on his way! Now where could he find sunflowers this time of the year?


	13. Melancholy

**Hetalia A-Z Challenge**

**Melancholy**

****Characters: Spain and Romano

Rating: T for minor language and senseless violence. xD

A/N: Spain is so under appreciated. He's always happy and trying to cheer everyone else up, but who's going to cheer Spain up when he's feeling a little down? Here's just some Spamano fluff. I love this pairing. Ahh, but really I don't know what else to say so, I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Fsosososo<strong>

"_What's wrong, Romano?" Spain crouched down beside the crying boy who extended his finger. "Oh. Were you picking fights with that mean old squirrel again?" He laughed, teasing Romano a little which earned him a punch. That kid didn't know his own strength, but Spain always just kept smiling. "Okay. Let me get you a band aid. Come on." He led the boy into the bathroom where the first aid kit was kept and then picked out a band aid to wrap around the finger. Then he held Romano's wrist and brought the finger to his lips for a kiss to make it better. This earned him yet another punch, harder than the last one._

**Fsosososososo**

"_What's wrong, Romano?" Spain asked as he realized that Romano's grouchy face was grouchier than usual. Instead of an answer, Spain heard a rumbling from the young man's stomach. "Oh. If you were hungry you should have just said something. Would you like some tomatoes?" He laughed, which caused Romano's grouchier than usual face to grow even grouchier! "Okay. Let's go out to the garden and pick out the ripest, juiciest tomatoes for you to eat. Come on." He led the Italian out into the back garden which was filled with tomato plants. Spain examined each red fruit carefully, only picking the best to give to Romano who accepted the gifts without a word of thanks. Spain knew that even if Romano didn't say thanks, he meant it and so he kissed Romano on the cheek as a way to say 'you're welcome.' Then Romano punched him in the gut._

**Fsosososososososo**

"_What's wrong, Romano?" Spain asked the teary-eyed nation, but Romano just turned away and refused to say a word. Since the nation had grown up, he had become harder and harder to cheer up. Spain couldn't cheer him up with a band aid or tomatoes this time. There was probably very little he could really do, but of course that didn't stop him from trying. "Oh. I see. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but let me try to help you anyway." Romano didn't say anything to agree, but he also didn't say anything to disagree so Spain smiled and wrapped his arms around the other. "Okay. Let me just hold you like this. You can cry on my shoulder if you want. It's okay. Come on." He spoke softly to Romano and rubbed soothing circles into his back. He did all he could think to comfort South Italy even if he couldn't solve his problems one hundred percent. Finally as Romano seemed to be calming down, Spain lifted the other's chin and kissed him softly on the lips. Romano blushed and hit Spain multiple times before shoving the older nation away._

**Fsosososososososososo**

"Hey, Spain! What's wrong with you?" Romano crossed his arms over his chest and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. It wasn't like the Spaniard to be depressed and it was making him anxious. Spain looked up at Romano and put on a smile that might have fooled anyone else, but Romano knew better. That wasn't Spain's normal smile. It was missing its spark, its life, its true joy. Unfortunately, all Romano knew was that Spain was upset but not why he was upset. "Bastard, I asked you what's wrong. Why won't you tell me?" Spain opened his mouth, but then just shook his head, insisting on keeping up that stupid, fake smile. This only made Romano grow angry and he shouted, "Fine! Don't tell me! Not like I care!" He huffed and turned around and stormed out of the room. Spain was supposed to be the one to cheer _him_ up, not the other way around. He wasn't good at doing things like this like Spain was. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? What was it that Spain always did when he was upset?

**Fsosososososososososososo**

"What's wrong, Spain?" Romano asked softly after he reentered the room to try again. Suddenly there was a flash of joy in those dark green eyes and Spain gave him an amused smile. He seemed to be pleased at Romano's effort at the very least, but it wasn't enough! "Oh. I see." The words fell easily from his lips, spurred on by the many memories he had of Spain telling him the same thing. There was another flash as Spain recognized the words, but he remained silent, watching Romano carefully. "Okay. Let me just try and cheer you up. You're not the only one who can comfort people. Come on." Romano knew what he was supposed to do, but he was very much out of practice with this sort of thing. He was already blushing, but Romano swallowed his embarrassment, took Spain's head in between his hands, and kissed him. Spain gasped, and then after he got over his initial shock his arms flew around Romano and pulled him into a tight hug. He tried to kiss Romano back, but the Spaniard started laughing instead. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but from joy not sorrow. Romano, surprised by Spain's sudden change in emotion and caught up in memories of similar moments, couldn't help himself. He started hitting the other on the back and shouting which only made Spain laugh louder and hug him tighter. Romano tried to scowl, but a small smile slipped out instead. He was happy that Spain was happy. A melancholy Spain just wasn't right!

**Fsososososososososososososos o**


End file.
